lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zito/Main article
Zito is a male elephant. He is a member of Ma Tembo's herd. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Rise of Makuu" Zito witnesses the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When a wise old elephant named Aminifu dies, Zito pays his respects. He listens to Simba's speech at the funeral and reacts with shock when Simba speaks incorrect elephantese. However, like the other elephants, Zito laughs at the harmless error. "Fuli's New Family" Zito and his herd sing "My Own Way" as they walk past Fuli. "The Call of the Drongo" Zito can be seen resting near a watering hole. "Bunga and the King" During an elephant concert, Zito performs alongside his herd. When Simba arrives, he listens to the lions sing "Hakuna Matata". "Ono's Idol" A legendary eagle named Hadithi comes to the Pride Lands and begins to preach wise words. To a crowd of Pride Landers, he preaches, "The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you," to which Zito counters that this advice does not apply well to elephants. Ono steps forward and explains that Hadithi is referring to how each animal can better themselves by getting through challenges, and Zito thanks Ono for clarifying. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Zito is seen watching the mashindano between Kiburi and Makuu. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Zito appears amidst Ma Tembo's herd as Ma Tembo searches for water. Presently, Zito falls under attack from Janja's clan, but the hyenas are soon driven off by the Lion Guard. Zito then continues to follow Ma Tembo in the search for a new water source. When Ma Tembo successfully locates water, Zito drinks with the other Pride Landers. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" In the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard attempts to save a pair of hippopotamuses and Zito from dry lightning. As the team begins to lead their charges away from the watering hole, dry lightning strikes, trapping the animals in a ring of fire. Zito attempts to spray the fire out, but to no avail. Presently, Beshte pushes a boulder into the flames, allowing his teammates and their charges to safely cross the ring of fire. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to put out the fire, and Zito and the other Pride Landers thank him for saving them. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" In Mizimu Grove, Zito takes part in preparing for the Ukumbusho Tradition, a celebration that honors the peace established between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands. In the midst of the preparation, Makini arrives to help paint the elephants for the ceremony. Later, Makini is painting sunbursts on Zito's forehead when she suddenly runs out of yellow paint, much to Zito's annoyance. Ma Tembo suggests that she collect more yellow fruit from the nearby forest. Makini does as she is told, clearing a hive of bees from a clump of yellow flowers in order to bring the plants before the elephants. With his sunburst finished, Zito takes part in the Ukumbusho ceremony, but in the midst of the ceremony, a horde of bees attacks the elephants, chasing them from the grove. Kion orders his team to chase down the elephants before they can hurt anyone, and the Lion Guard takes off to halt the stampede. While on the run, the Guard realizes that the bees are attracted to the elephants' forehead paint, which is made of flowers. Later, at Mizimu Grove, Makini volunteers to collect more yellow fruit for the paint, but Kion suggests continuing the ceremony without any paint. Simba tells Ma Tembo that this could simply be a new tradition for the elephants of the Pride Lands. Ma Tembo then agrees to the new plan, and the Ukumbusho Tradition continues in a new vein. "The Scorpion's Sting" Zito attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Zito appears during the musical sequence "The Faster I Go". "The Kilio Valley Fire" In Kilio Valley, the Lion Guard struggles to put out a widespread brush fire. At first, the team believes the fire to be put out, but then embers begin falling from the sky, reigniting the valley. The Lion Guard spreads out, accepting help from several of Ma Tembo's herd members, while Ma Tembo leads the rest of the herd out of the valley. However, she is cornered among the flames by Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, and their respective followers. Ono overhears Janja's cackling and reports what he's heard to Kion, who suspects Scar of causing the trouble. He then orders his team to protect the elephants, leaving Kilio Valley to the mercy of the fire. Just in time, the Lion Guard arrives to protect the elephants. The Lion Guard then leads Ma Tembo and her herd out of the blazing valley. Once to safety, Ma Tembo mourns her destroyed home. Zito blames the Lion Guard for failing to save Kilio Valley, to which Kion guiltily accepts the criticism. Ma Tembo turns to Kion for help in finding a temporary home, and he resolves to help the elephants. Kion leads the elephants to the galagos and the giraffes, but both turn the elephants away. Frustrated, Kion orders Bupu to accept the elephants until the Lion Guard can come up with another solution. The Lion Guard discovers that Ma Tembo has been forcibly outed by Bupu. Kion approaches the herd and assures Ma Tembo that he will find them a new home, but Ma Tembo insists that they must leave the Pride Lands, as no one else wants them. Just then, Ono alerts Kion to a new fire that has broken out at Ndefu Grove. The Lion Guard rushes to the grove, where Laini begs them to save her galagos. Kion races across the Pride Lands to where Ma Tembo and her herd are still en route to another kingdom. He explains the situation to her, and she agrees to help the galagos, as she considers the other Pride Landers her family. Zito, however, refuses to help, staying behind to look after the mothers and their calves. With Kion and Ma Tembo in the lead, the elephants arrive in Ndefu Grove, where they promptly put out the fire. In the midst of the chaos, a tree nearly falls on Kion, when Zito suddenly appears and catches it on his back. Kion is delighted at Zito's change of heart, and Zito explains that he should not turn his back on his family. After the fire is put out, Laini thanks the elephants for their help and offers them a place in Ndefu Grove. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash ("Pride Landers Unite!"). At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Zito and his herd for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. "The Queen's Visit" Zito is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Ma Tembo and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders, while Simba deliberates what to do with Ma Tembo. Simba then approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Ma Tembo and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Physical appearance Zito is a large and bulky elephant with a long trunk and two white tusks. His skin is dark gray tinged with blue, and he bears several dark spots on top of his head and along his back. Zito's eyes are black, and he has two notches in his left ear. Personality and traits Although Zito initially appears friendly when approached, he can demonstrate a very short temper. He has great regard for tradition, and is prone to lashing out at others when things are not going as planned. Despite this, Zito can take a joke and has great respect for animals of importance, such as the Lion Guard. Gallery 2017-03-02-01 23 15.png 2017-11-19-04_19_35.png 2017-11-19-04_30_22.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles